


Autumnal Expectations

by whatsacleverusername



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Companionable Snark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsacleverusername/pseuds/whatsacleverusername
Summary: I wrote this in half an hour instead of verbally complaining about the cold a few days ago, and forgot about it until now. :p
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Bookworm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Autumnal Expectations

Every year, Jonathan allows himself to look forward to autumn, especially October. Every year, he's quickly reminded of the bitter cold brought in as the leaves change color, the air chilling him to the bone without the frigid winds blowing through Gotham to make it that much worse. He knows he should have listened, worn something more than his old flannel and worn out coat, but he hadn't planned walking to Harleen's and back in the first place. Granted he could have called her when his old jalopy wouldn't start, and he was warned it likely wouldn’t in this weather, but he was far too stubborn for that. Does he deserve the flack he's getting from his bookish partner? Yes. That doesn't mean he's any happier about it.

"You know exactly what I want to say," Edwin says with a slightly smug sound to his voice, helping Jonathan out of his coat.

The scientist only grunts in acknowledgement, rubbing his practically frozen hands against his equally chilled arms.

"'I told you so,'" Edwin continues, wrapping a blanket around the other man. "Go and sit whilst I fix you something warm to drink."

At any other point in time, Jonathan would be hesitant to leave Edwin alone unsupervised in a kitchen- even if he does mix wonderful hot cider- but he couldn't care less at the moment. His stiff legs struggling to comply, Jonathan half walks half shambles over to the couch, eyeing the other blanket there but refusing to retrieve it on principle. Bringing the mug over to the coffee table, Edwin rolls his eyes at the sight of Jonathan practically staring holes into the fleece, setting the mug down and draping the second blanket over the scientist’s legs.

"You truly are a stubborn man," Edwin comments, giving Jonathan a kiss on the cheek.

Again, Jonathan only grunts in reply, reaching for the mug and holding it against his chest, letting his eyes close. But only briefly, as soon Edwin leans his head against him, looking up at him, a glimmer of mischief the only thing betraying his forlorn expression.

"Wh-What?" Jonathan asks, jaw shaking and causing him to stutter.

"I was worried, you know," Edwin says with plenty of practiced melodrama, "letting you go out there in the cold. What if you didn't come back? What if you were stranded?" Gasping and turning his head away, Edwin faux laments, "what if you froze out there? Oh, I could never forgive myself, having not insisted on accompanying you, never to see you agai-"

Rolling his eyes, Jonathan cuts Edwin off with a grumble of, "just f-fucking cuddle me, you over-erdramatic b-bastard."

Making it very clear he's delighted to do so, Edwin pulls the blanket around Jon's shoulders to cover him as well, sneaking an arm around him and leaning his head against the scientist again.

With a slightly more dramatic than needed sigh- ever the crotchety hypocrite- Jonathan resituates himself just enough to bring his body that much closer to Edwin, letting his eyes fall closed again. Though he's certainly in no mood to admit it, this isn't the worst situation the night could've ended in. It's lovely to have Edwin so close, to feel him next to himself. Even if he was scolding and somewhat patronizingly fretting over him not long before. At least that's over and done now.

"Drink your cider, dear," Edwin urges, tilting his head up to look at Jonathan with a lingering glint of mischief. "It will help to warm you up, and stop your shivering sooner rather than later."

…Or not.


End file.
